


meant to be yours

by DToftheDarkthief



Series: short stories [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Heathers: The Musical References, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DToftheDarkthief/pseuds/DToftheDarkthief
Summary: listening to Heathers made me want to do some writing.crazy bitch loves you
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Series: short stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204892





	meant to be yours

“What if I got rid of the competition? The city belongs to you, ergo, everyone living in it belongs to you.” She tried to bargain for my love.

My hand stays on the stolen gun in my pants. I don’t know how to use it nor do I want to. The last resort. 

“We’re meant to be together, I am meant to be yours. We are meant to be one.” She pulls her hands together and clutching it to her chest as if any love left you had for her would escape at any moment. 

You don’t respond. You only stare her down. Giving her a response at this point would fuel the fire you were trying to put out. 

The city is full of life, would it be so selfish to give it up for your own?

Any logical thinking was gone as you relied on baser instincts for your survival, you had to stay vigilant in order to get out of here if she was going to do as she hypothesized. Blowing up the city? As if you wanted to spend your last moments with her. 

That twisted grin of hers. Once a loving smile that was directed your way seemingly out of friendliness was now the sign of the insane. 

“I can’t do this alone. Let’s finish what we’ve begun.” She brings her hands out, stretched in your direction. Stepping forward, you react by stepping back, matching her pace until your back hits the wall. 

“All you need is me, you are mine.” The comfortable distance was broken as she grabbed your hands and brought your thumbs to her lips. 

A chaste kiss. An odd look up. Flinch.

She caressed your hands and moved to hold them by the wrists, keeping them down between you two. 

Using her other hand, she smoothed her hand over your forehead and planted a kiss. 

You kept as still as possible while figuring out what you should do. 

When she went to kiss your nose, you jerked your head forward, slamming your forehead against her nose. Using that moment of weakness, you pushed yourself off the wall with your leg against her to knock her down with the full weight of your body. 

On impact with the floor, you got up as fast as you could, running away as fast as you could. 

“You… You carved open my heart. You can’t just leave me to bleed!” She calls out as she nurses the bloody nose in one hand and a timer in the other. Her voice cracked a little at the strain of yelling for you. 

When you make it down the hallway, you debate a little on which way to turn. She’s sprinting down the hall. 

She screams your name as she stops a good distance away from you. Though you know she could easily close it. 

“Can we not fight anymore please? Can we not fight anymore? Don’t make me do this. Please don’t leave me alone.” You hear her begging for you as you run away into a closet. 

When you slam the door shut and jam the handle, you contemplate. 

Do you give in?

There’s nothing you can do. She’s crazy and is willing to do anything to have you. 

She startles you by screaming your name. 

“Open the door!” It’s slightly muffled. 

“Please open the door.”

“Can you not fight anymore.”

“Don’t make me come in there.”

The weight of the pressure she puts on you is too much to bear. 

Your head hurts.

Tears blur your vision as you think about your last resort. 

Anything she says falls on deaf ears. 

You’re such a scaredy cat. 

A coward.

Hopefully have a chance at another life where you have a better chance at freedom. 

Thanks everyone.

_ bang _


End file.
